Kairo Kyuumon
Kairo Kyuumon is a major character character with Orochi Crawlden, his partner and friend, and a very helping supporting character in the storyline. Appearance Foxxko really takes after his mother's looks, and is happy by this when noticed. Yellow eyes. Brushed down orange hair with bangs nearly covering the right eye. White-colored skin. Slim but muscular body. And wears an attire that is all white with blue. He also always grin and mostly keeps his eyes slit closed. He constantly wears an accessary on his lower left jaw that people mistake as a bandage. Personality Personality-wise, Foxxko is charismatic, energetic, playful, sentimental, and can be very sadistic to his opponents. Foxxko has a habit of playing with his comrades, even to his enemies. He often intimidates them when he smiles and gives a dark look in his eyes. He also has the habit to act like a child, which irritates those he knows, but not his family, as his father said that he takes after his mother's personality and looks. History The Legion of Kraynos Chronicles Arc (Bonus 3) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc Lunavex with Kairo After the choatic skirmish between Kallen and Dark Zack, Orochi appears on the now desolant and lifeless planet of Lunavex watching the Sith Empire take Kain and Kallen away from the planet. As Orochi casually sits on a boulder with a grin of intrigue to the fleeing ships, Kairo appears from a corridor of light and stands beside Orochi while looking on to the Sith ships that have left. Kairo asked his friend on what he is going to do to them, and if he's just going to let them go. Orochi merely chuckled and replied that that's a silly question, and Kairo looks to him silently. Orochi then gets off the boulder and confirmed to Kairo that, as they have observed, the Sider within Zack is identified as a Darksider class entity and only appears when Zack or those he holds dear are in grave danger. Orochi looked to himself about this "Final reunion", and merely pointed out that, even without their intervention, Kain and his entire Sith Empire will have to confront that Darksider of Zack's. Orochi then returned his attention to the skies, and Kairo makes a grinning gesture that everything seems to go as he imagined. Kairo then wondered if this was going to happen from the start to Orochi, and expressed that he is indeed scary. Kairo then turned his attention to the skies as well, thus the two allies will continue to observe the Sith Empire for the time being. Secret discussion with Kairo Within the confines of the planet Tython, Orochi is staring down on a gravesite of the Jedi that Atton killed in his service to Orochi, but her death caused him to abandon his duty to his fellow former Sith Lord. Kairo, unexpectedly, showed up to Orochi and comments that he sure is interested in that certain smuggler. Kairo then asked if it was feelings of regret from his time as the Dark Lord of the Sith, or if it's because he still has faith in his abilities. Orochi remained silent, and Kairo continues to say his speeches. He then wonders if Orochi intends to use the "tests" in order to prove Atton's worth; the obstacles in which he and the others will have to take place in to show their true selves. Kairo looks to Orochi and gestures his right hand that he is one heartless bastard, and further concludes that it's not like Orochi doesn't know what this may do to Atton's very existence. Orochi, finally saying what he wants to say, said that the tests are necessary for the "Final Reunion", and questions Kairo if his status as a Sith'arian Superior is merely an empty title. Kairo gives an amused grunt that he doesn't like the idea of relying on the Dark Stigma's intell from those it feeds on, but enjoys seeing those around it experience its near-death effects. Kairo then gave an invitational help to Orochi if he wants to confront Atton together. Orochi merely returns his attention to the gravestone and corrects Kairo that it is his business alone to deal with Atton, and that Kairo should keep his work on spying the Jedi Order from within its headquarters. Kairo then makes a grinning smile of intrigue that Orochi intends to fight Atton alone, and no doubt do so on various occasions. Kairo then looks to the gravestone as well, and agrees with Orochi's plan. Never-Ending Vengeance As Kain looks to Dark Zack, Dark Zack merely snarls, yet something else takes place. Two people appear behind Dark Zack in the shadows, and are revealed to be Kairo and Orochi. Orochi states that Kallen's resistance is useless, for they have already completely analyzed all her abilities and combat patterns. Kain, being surprised to see them here in this dimension, questions them on why they are here, and what they meant by "analyzed". After a quick thought, he wonders if they are referring to the Dark Stigma. However, Kairo states out in a casual and mocking gesture that it's probably against both of their wills, but if things progress like this, and should Kallen continue to go down this path even further, then it will be her fate to be destroyed by Kayle someday. Before Kain could make a word, Kaden interrupts and asks them on how can they can be so sure about that, seeing that Kayle is out of her level of power. But more importantly, asks them on why they are here to begin with. Orochi replies that the answer to that question is simple. By saying that, their bodies shift, and are revealed to be Sith'arian Superiors, and Orochi finishes that their job is to observe them all. Having his time spent long enough, Dark Zack then lunges into the air, and wishes to end this. Kain is shocked to see the Sith'arian Superiors, and Kallen goes after Dark Zack. As Kain continues to be stunned, Kairo, with a mocking yet cheerful tone of voice, states that they have no time to be surprised, for their queen is losing, and Kain redirects his attention to the battle. The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc When Zack is taking on the Armies of Heaven, Foxxko is seen on the edge of a far away mountain and expresses that no one can beat Zack, no matter how hard they try. Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc Foxxko VS Archangel Squadron Seeing Foxxko dead, the five Archangels celebrate that they can take down a Sith'arian Superior with only the five of them, as long as the have their ties to God Almighty. Uriel then spins his sword and says that this war will be over by their hands, as long as they work as one, and even says for this to end, while looking to Slither's location. However, when Samael looks shocked and motionless, he hardly says anything, but after a moment, he yells out to them on what they're doing. As the five react to this, and look to the dead Foxxko, it actually shows that they nearly killed Tamar instead, as she is seen all bloody and on the verge of death. They react to this with shock and horror, and Simon is more horrified of what he did to her. Uriel then looks to where Tamar is, and as she walks away, the other Archangels slowly look back to her, and as she smiles, the Archangels are slain, with blood gushing out of their torsos, and it is revealed to actually be Foxxko in disguise. Foxxko grins from this, and Uriel tries to question him on when did he do this. Foxxko is amused by this, and is sure that he explained it to them already. He then goes into a happy face and cheerful attitude and tells them that his Hypno Foxxa can control the five senses, and reverse the senses of his targets. Uriel, however, yells that that was not what he was asking and questions Foxxko in rage on when did Foxxko used Hypno Foxxa. Foxxko then looks goofily confused, but immediately puts back his smiley face with a cheerful tone. He then asks him one thing, and that it is on when did they possibly think that he wasn't using Hypno Foxxa to begin with, as he looks to them with a sinisterly dark face with his eyes sharp and his smile into a sinister grin. Uriel then looks back on their battle, and that Foxxko was tricking them from the start, and used the power after disposing Tamar so easily. Uriel them makes a savage face, and the spires of lights from the Archangels on Tamar break into pieces. Tamar is in Simon's arms and she asks him in tears and pain on why he did this to her. Simon then roars with rage and sorrow, and then immediately dashes to Foxxko. Samael calls out to him to stop, but the rest of the Archangels followsuit, and they yell out in rage to Foxxko as they are engulfed in their full power. Foxxko justs stands still and smirks, while saying "You're all wide open. All of You.", and Foxxko instantly appears from a distance from their backs, and they gush out torrents of blood from their bodies. Foxxko VS Zarden Foxxko then looks to Zarden with a cold and menacing look and comments that he does feel something, after all. And that is fear. The fear of dying, and Zarden's dismembered corpse fall to the grounds and explodes to nothingness. Powers & Abilities F *'Immense Strength:' Kairo has incredible strength, as he was able to push back Death Scar with only a push of a wrist. And send him flying with one thrust of his sword through 1,000 buildings a time. Foxxko can even effortlessly break through weapons with no effort, and even enormous swords that hurl toward him from a distance or close by. *'Immense Speed: '''Kairo's speed is on even pairs to Akuhiei's, and is faster than Kain in every way possible. *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Immense Stamina:' *'Immense Senses:' *'Immense Power level:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kairo is incredibly skilled at the art of swords, as he was able to defeat the entire Jedi Order during the Dark Evolution Arc. He was even able to take down five Archangels with no effort within an instant. *'''Master Marksmanship Specialist: *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Speed Flash Master:' *'Perfect Hypnosis: '''Kairo's most favorite ability. Foxxko can control a target's five senses and make them perceive what he wants them to perceive. *'Perfect Reversal Senses: Kairo has the ability to reverse a target's senses from front-to-back, up-and-down, and left-to-right. *'Cerunga: '''His cerunga is Orange. *'Bara: Kairo is able to shoot up to 1,000 baras at once with a speed of sound. Force Powers *'Force Push/Whirlwind/Wave:' *'Immense Force Power:' Celestial Form *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' 'Hypno Foxxa' F *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Perfect Hypnosis (Full-Power)' *'Perfect Reversal Senses (Full-Power):' Ultimate Attacks/Finishers F *'Hypnosis of Death:' *'Grand Cerunga:' Weapons F *'Sword of Hypnosis:' Family & Relatives *Ren Kyuumon: Wife *Den Kyuumon: Son *Mila Kyuumon: Daughter *Foxxko Kyuumon: Alpha Foxxian Father *Vina Kyuumon: Human Mother Relationships Zack Xargus Slither Viloura Xargus Darth Kraynos Zarden Kain Ragnos Death Scar Qoutes *"I do so enjoy happy endings!" *(about Zack Xargus) "Defeat Zack Xargus? Defeat 'him'? I'm afraid that is impossible, even for those of heaven and hell. Even if you all go all-out and use your most powerful abilities, that's never going to work. Even if he doesn't use his full power, he has enough to wipe out countless armies in one swoop. In short: Zack's powers are infinite universes beyond your reach." *(to Zarden) "So you do feel something, after all. Fear! The fear of dying!!" Gallery Foxxko (Grinning).jpg Foxxko gives a cold, sinister look.jpg Foxxko mocks the Archangels' last attempt.jpg Trivia Foxxko's aspect of life, and what lies within his heart is Joy.